Superman (TV series)
Superman is a television series of American drama fantasy science fiction distributed by Berlanti Productions, DC Comics, Warner Bros Television and a spin-off of Supergirl, based off the DC Comics superhero character of the same name. Various directors and writers haves been apart of the series along with ensemble cast. The series was aired on the CW Television Network. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Elizabeth Tulloch as Lois Lane * Jon Cryer as Lex Luthor * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Mehcad Brooks as Guardian/Jimmy Olsen * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Brenda Strong as Lillian Luthor * Cameron Monaghan as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Danvers/Kara Zor-El * Fredrick Schmidt as Metallo/John Corben * William Mapother as Parasite/Rudy Jones * Brit Morgan as Livewire/Leslie Willis * Italia Ricci as Silver Banshee/Siobhan Smythe * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Michael Leon Wooley as Darkseid/Uxas * Armie Hammer as Superman-X/Kell-El * Kirsten Dunst as Chloe Sullivan * Christina Hendricks as Supergirl/Linda Danvers * Lucas Gabreel as Superman Secundus * Shelley Hennig as Lana Lang * Aaron Yoo as Super-Man/Kenan Kong * Jordan Elsass as Superboy/Jon Kent/Kel-El * Chris Wood as Mon-El * Sam Riegel as Krypto the Superdog * Timothy Olyphant as Jor-El * Drew Barrymore as Lara Lor-Van * Ryan Merriman as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Thomas Mann as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Amy Jackson as Santurn Girl/Imra Ardeen * Scoot McNairy as Eradicator/David Conner * Mark Sussman as Kelex * Idris Elba as Superman/Val-Zod * David Giuntoli as Superman/Kal Kent * James McAvoy as Mister X/Marco Xavier * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers * Timothy Granaderos as Whitney Fordman * Crystal Reed as Tina Greer * Jennifer Tilly as Linda Lake * Skyler Gisondo as Ryan James * Spencer Treat Clark as Bug Boy/Greg Arkin * George Segal as Harry Volk Bolston ** Matt Czuchry as Young Harry Volk Bolston * Michael Angarano as Jeremy Creek * Amy Smart as Jodi Melville * Peter Gadiot as Mr. Mxyzptlk * Fran Kranz as Steven Hamilton * Jake Abel as Jason Teague * Devin Druid as Lenny Luthor * Joshua Orpin as Superboy-Prime/Eric Summers * Tony Goldwyn as Earl Jenkins * Jake Weary as Justin Gaines * Adam Brody as Tim Westcott * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Sanders * Dane Cook as Doomsday/Davis Bloome * Kathleen Turner as Granny Goodness * Angelina Jolie as Big Barda * Beth Behrs as Lashina * Kat Dennings as Mad Harriet * Lindsey Hartley as Stompa * Anna Gunn as Gina * Henry Cavill as Bizarro and Ultraman/Clark Luthor/Kal-Il * Natalie Portman as Lutessa Luthor * Zach Roerig as Lucas Luthor * Theo James as Julian Luthor * Richard Gere as Jonathan Kent * Dianne Wiest as Martha Kent * Dean Cain as Jeremiah Danvers * Helen Slater as Eliza Danvers * Chris Rock as Ron Troupe * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Ty Burrell as Steve Lombard * William Shatner as Perry White * Justin Long as Pete Ross * Rhona Mitra as Mercy Graves * Jenna Dewan-Tatum as Lucy Lane * Glenn Morshower as Sam Lane * Nancy Travis as Sheriff Nancy Adams * Robert Duvall as Gabe Sullivan * Shaliene Woodley as Nell Potter * Tom Guiry as James Kwan * Justin Chong as Jeff Hage * Toby Wallace as Trevor Jenkins White Production Development To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Category:DC